The Dream Cafe
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Every café wanted that once-in-every-fifty-years trophy. Each of them showed their best abilities and feats—but who could possibly defeat a café that has the cool Tsunayoshi, the warm Giotto, the kind Fong, the interesting Mukuro, and the cool Hibari working as its waiters? Almost all characters plus fem27 (twins with 72). Side Fem27x18
1. Meet the Workers!

**A/N:** I'm especially nervous about this one… anyway THANKS for clicking this and giving this fic a chance T.T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every café wanted that once-in-every-fifty-years trophy. Each of them showed their best abilities and feats—but who could possibly defeat a café that has the cool Tsunayoshi, the warm Giotto, the kind Fong, the interesting Mukuro, and the cool Hibari working as its waiters? Almost all characters plus fem27 (twins with 72).

**Warning:** AU, genderbend (Fem27), minor OCs

**Meet the Workers!**

* * *

_"In the theater, as an actor, you're welcoming people into your house."  
__**- Martha Plimpton**_

* * *

A café is… well, it's a place to just hang around, having some good time, and lots of laughs—

Lots of smiles and warmth, lots of thoughts and memories…

That's what a 'true' café is…

…

But what makes it special, well,

One of it is to have five good-looking men ready to welcome you when you stepped in…

* * *

"_Irasshaimase_," the four young gentlemen said in unison. The group of girls, who entered the place for some coffees, nearly fainted seeing their appearance—one was already in the verge anyway.

Now, if you ask who the young gentlemen are…

"I'm Fong, is there anything I can help you with?" the young adult with black hair in long braid asked with a warm smile. Clearly he already has one fan-girl club established with that smile. One of the girls, a brunette with long wavy hair and black eyes looked at him between amazement and wonder.

"U-umm, we would like t-to have a table for f-five," she barely able to explain as she looked at anywhere but his eyes—which she only successfully caught for nearly three seconds. She didn't saw the smile on the young man.

"Well then, this way," the man, Fong, said as he stretched his hand, offering the way. The girls nodded as they follow him—a few of them inwardly complain though, as they slowly left the other three men behind.

Meanwhile, the smiles on the three almost dropped as they saw the girls finally left them. The atmosphere surrounding them dramatically changed. One of them with brown locks and strong orange-colored eyes sighed as he ruffled his hair exasperatedly.

"Geez, do we have to do this every time?" he complained, earning a weak smile from the taller blonde beside him and a snicker from the suspiciously-looking indigo-haired teen.

"Well, if it's not because of the skylark over there—" the indigo-haired beckoned at another teen, which alienated himself to one of the corner of the place, meaningfully. "—we'll all be good and well at our own houses."

"What did you say you herbivore?" the raven haired, who has been itching to get out of the café, glared as he pull out a pair of tonfa out of nowhere. "I'll bite you to death."

"Stop it, Mukuro, Hibari," the brunette said with leader-like voice without moving from his spot. The other two knew that he's not in a peculiarly good mood. "It's because you two has sent the employees to the hospitals that we have to do this."

"..." the raven haired, Hibari Kyouya, scoffed before he looked the other way but lowered his tonfa.

"Kufufu, then may I ask why the octopus-head and the dumb kid weren't here?" the other one, Rokudo Mukuro, asked.

"Yamamoto can't make it because he has baseball practice every weekend, while I didn't let Gokudera come without Yamamoto or else you three will break a fight with worse casualties," the brunette explained before he sent a warning look at Mukuro. "And don't call them like that Mukuro."

"Fuu, so I see, what a thoughtful and responsible man you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said sarcastically. "I suppose that you feel guilty and agreed to fill in the empty places as well."

A sigh. "It's only because they need five people for the wounded employees," Tsunayoshi turned to the blonde. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, Gio-nii."

"It's alright," the blonde, Sawad Ieyatsu or usually called Giotto, answered with a smile. "I'll be glad to help my little brother."

Tsunayoshi replied with a tired smile. He felt bad for snatching away some of the blonde's free time, but he couldn't find another person better to fit in the place. Yamamoto was having baseball practice and he didn't want to interrupt, while Gokudera surely wouldn't able to control his temper with Hibari and Mukuro. While Ryohei also has boxing and his shouting wouldn't fit well into the café, and Lambo was too young for the job. So…

"Oi what are you doing?" An old man emerged from the back door. He looked tired and frustrated as he pointed to the teens, "You should be getting customers inside the café, not talking mildly like that!"

"…We're sorry," Tsunayoshi answered half-willingly before the old man disappeared behind the door once again, all the while muttering under his breath.

Tsunayoshi glanced at the girls who were now chattering happily to Fong and sighed. Fong, well, he agreed to fill in the place because he felt responsible for his nephew's destruction. Tsunayoshi knew that he must've been very tired but Fong is Fong and he's as calm as ever…

"Kufufu, above anything else, I hate that old man," Mukuro remarked with contempt. It's quite rare that he could hate someone he just met for nearly three hours.

"Mukuro," Tsunayoshi said warningly before the door opened once again. The three was about to plaster some fake smiles once again but turn out they didn't need to go that far. The brunet smiled, "Tsunahime!"

"Hi, Yoshi-nii," the girl, who just entered, smiled—too happily in the three's mind. The girl has similar brown hair that reached her back, a pair of warm brown eyes, and a bright smile. She carefully observed the three from head to toe before looking ahead to Hibari who acknowledged her presence with a look of his eye. A blush tinted on her face before she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny Hime-chan?" Giotto, being the oldest sibling of Tsunayoshi and Tsunahime, asked with a curious smile. His blue eyes brightened.

"Well, I just thought that it look good on all of you," Tsunahime said earning an appreciative smiles from the three—and a similar scoff from a certain skylark.

"It sounded different hearing that from you," Tsunayoshi said to his twin, his expression finally changed from one of annoyance into his casual one. They were wearing white shirts and black loose vests along with black trousers but each of them have different aura despite the similar outfit.

"Kufufu, you sounded like you're having fun, Hime-chan," Mukuro said. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"I'm sorry Mukuro, but I'm just stopping by to wish you good luck on your first day and," Tsunahime paused dramatically. "And to send you an apology from Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Along with a friendly 'warning' from the _others_ that they'll come by… sooner or later."

"You don't say," Tsunayoshi sighed and dropped his shoulders. Giotto chuckled then ruffled his little brother's hair, not noticing the awed looks of the people who passed by in front of the store.

"Well, tell them that we're ready anytime," Giotto replied receiving yet another laugh from Tsunahime.

"Yup, I'll tell them that," Tsunahime said. "Well, I'll have to get going. Good luck, Gio-nii, Yoshi-nii, Mukuro, and…" She tilted her head and caught a glimpse of the skylark. "… tell that to Hibari-san and Fong-san too."

"Got it," Giotto answered knowingly before a blush appeared on her face. She smiled before she turned on her heels and left through the door. Tsunayoshi sighed.

"She could've stayed a while longer," Tsunayoshi said.

"Better luck next time," Giotto said. Without further warning, the door slid open once again. Much to their disappointment, it's not Tsunahime who changed her mind. It was a pair of girls; one with short hair and one with pony tail. A smile—a more-than dazzling smile soon appeared on their faces.

"_Irasshaimase_," the three said in unison, once again. They're starting to feel uncomfortable from seeing the similar expression mirrored on the girls who entered the café.

"U-umm, c-can we… is there a seat for two?" The one with pony tail asked, looking suggestively on Giotto. Tsunayoshi, who was a strong observant like any of his siblings, sent an apologetic smile to his brother. Said brother just replied with an understanding smile as he turned toward the two guests.

"Of course, this way," Giotto said before leading the two to their seats. Tsunayoshi watched his big brother lead the girls to the seats near the window. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A certain green haired woman hid in the shadows created by the buildings. She pulled down her black glasses and smirked triumphantly seeing the café covered with canvas and all in some places. She didn't expect that there'll be some strange kids fighting out of nowhere yesterday… but it just bring good news because she doesn't have to wreck the place herself.

She slipped the cigarette from her lips, a smirk formed on her lips, "The trophy is mine."

With that, her hand crushed the cigarettes, only leaving parts of meaningless papers. Her heels echoed in the silent alley as she disappeared amongst the shadow.

* * *

**Evening…**

It has been nearly six hours since the opening time but yet you can count the number of customers by fingers. It's an unbelievably low number. Well it's true that today was the first day opening and all, but still…

"Kufufu, should I say we're lucky or unlucky that this café attracted so few customers?" Mukuro asked sarcastically. Now, in the café, there were only two guests; and they were dating so the five has nothing to do.

"I thought that we'll be very busy and all considering there's only five of us," Fong said thoughtfully. "But that seem not to be the case; even Hibari hasn't delivered even one customer."

"Isn't that because he wouldn't come over here and welcome the customers?" Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better," Giotto encouraged, changing the topic. "Since tomorrow is Sunday."

"I sure hope so. Anyway, it's almost closing time," Tsunayoshi then flinched. "I hope Gordon-san won't be mad again."

As if on cue, an angry-looking old man open the kitchen door and the scowl worsen seeing the almost empty café. "What the-! What's with all the empty chairs?"

"Hm, it's not our fault that this café's not so popular isn't it," Mukuro replied when the old man marched toward them. The couple who was in the middle of eating paused, hearing the commotion, before they resumed talking again, only this time they were whispering.

"What! It's all because of you who wrecked the place isn't it!" he pointed out angrily in which they couldn't reply. To speak truthfully, yesterday Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Hibari fought and true enough, they almost destroyed some parts of the building—which probably the reason people weren't interested to visit the café.

"Calm down, mr-"

"I don't need your excuse!" he cut Fong's word sharply. "This café meant everything to me and you just come and tore it down. I'll tell you—if you don't do something about it, you're fired!"

"Fuu, then that's good news for everyone isn't it? Who want to be here in the first place anyway?" Mukuro said, pouring fuel to the fire. Looks like Mukuro has just snapped, too. Tsunayoshi flinched inwardly at the reddening of the owner of the café.

"You-" he held his breath, similar to a balloon that's in the verge of bursting.

The sound of the door opening interrupt the two's argument. All of them were more than surprised to see a shy girl peaked out from behind the door. A hand covering her lips, showing her timid nature. Her big doe eyes looked up from the corner of her eyes, "U-umm…"

In an instant, the business atmosphere went back in.

"Welcome," Tsunayoshi greeted as he walked closer to the door. "Is there anything we could help?"

"Umm…" her eyes went to Mukuro—who has regained his composure, then Fong—who smiled welcomingly, then Giotto—who smiled softly, before finally going back to Tsunayoshi—who was very short in distance. Her face turned instant red and she instinctively bowed her head so low that Tsunayoshi couldn't see her face.

Afraid there's something wrong with her, he bend down, "Are you okay?"

"K-KYAA! IT'S TRUE!" Tsunayoshi looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a big group of girls crowding right behind the door. He also noticed some of the girls that came by this morning. Looks like the timid girl was just a tester. "The rumors were right after all!"

Without delay, the girls quickly barge into the small café, quickly making it cramped and full. It's nothing the five imagined of. They all soon swept by a whirl of activities which Hibari and Mukuro (soon) found annoying; Tsunayoshi and Giotto found confusing; and Fong who was feeling a bit out of hand.

Meanwhile, Gordon has been flying of happiness—this was what he expected in the first place! After all, he was thankful for the grace to have these five good-looking teens work in his place. He was worried a few minutes ago why it hadn't sold at all… Now he didn't need to worry—the door to victory was still open for him!

Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the cries of help or the soon-chaotic situation in his beloved café—one that would be even more damaged than before.

* * *

**A/N:** Bad ending. Anyway, thanks for reading this until the end! Care to leave a word or two? :) And is there any request? Hehe

**P.s.** (warning no offence and no threat) Depends on the reaction, there's a possibility I delete this fic… and no, this is **NOT** a threat. I just thought that having too many on-going fics isn't too good because I can't keep up with my schedule… Moreover if _in fact_, I couldn't make a good writing of café atmosphere and all…

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_… why this all of a sudden?  
_****A:** I just saw a picture a few days ago—and it was absolutely AMAZING. It was the picture of Giotto, HDWM Tsuna, Mukuro, Fong, and Hibari in waiter mode! OMG I just love the picture and I SO want to make a fic of them! Hahaha XD

**Q: ****_Your descriptions of their appearance aren't really good—I can't really picture them!  
_****A:** Urgh! I know, I find it especially hard to describe the clothes since I don't know what's the name! Sorry T.T

**Q: ****_Age?  
_****A:** Considering that I don't want to make Fong the only adult here… so they're about the same. Tsunayoshi, Tsunahime, and Mukuro should be 16, Hibari is probably 17, Giotto should be around 18, while Fong around… 20? Hehe. I can imagine a few readers will exclaim inwardly, "OLD!"

**Q: ****_No, no, no, no, no! Why Hibari is the least mentioned here?! Why is that?! What is that?! *strangle*  
_****A:** It's because for the first chap, he really hasn't adapt to the surrounding? *cricket* I'm so sorry! I'll try to make more of his appearance on the next one! *bow, bow*

**Q: ****_Yeah, what makes the girls suddenly come like that? *shiver*  
_****A:** Rumors. From the girls that come at morning. Sorry if I make them too… maniac. =.=

**Q: ****_How many were the girls? Don't exaggerate!  
_****A:** How much…? Twenty? Twenty five? LOL, enough to make each of them feel surrounded.

**Q: ****_Will other characters come?  
_****A:** As I've mentioned in the summary; most of the characters will come. But that depend also… haha.


	2. Meet the Family!

**A/N:** ARGH! Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews… *extreme slap!* Uurgh… a-anyway, due to the question from _Nekohana_ and _SnowyLife12_ about Hibari and Tsunahime, I try to explain it through this chap. So sorry if it created confusion… and thanks to you two who asked it hehehehe XD enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every café wanted that once-in-every-fifty-years trophy. Each of them showed their best abilities and feats—but who could possibly defeat a café that has the cool Tsunayoshi, the warm Giotto, the kind Fong, the interesting Mukuro, and the cool Hibari working as its waiters? Almost all characters plus fem27 (twins with 72).

**Warning:** AU, genderbend (Fem27), minor OCs

**Meet the Family!**

* * *

_"Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes."__**  
- Jim Carrey**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_Without delay, the girls quickly barge into the small café, quickly making it cramped and full. It's nothing the five imagined of. They all soon swept by a whirl of activities which Hibari and Mukuro (soon) found annoying; Tsunayoshi and Giotto found confusing; and Fong who was feeling a bit out of hand._

_Meanwhile, Gordon has been flying of happiness—this was what he expected in the first place! After all, he was thankful for the grace to have these five good-looking teens work in his place. He was worried a few minutes ago why it hadn't sold at all… Now he didn't need to worry—the door to victory was still open for him!_

_Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the cries of help or the soon-chaotic situation in his beloved café—one that would be even more damaged than before._

* * *

"Good work today, Gio-nii, Yoshi-nii," Tsunahime said, sweat dropping a little to see the two older siblings dropped in exhaustion by the coach as she walked with a plastic tray on her hands. Said siblings glanced and were delighted to see the cups of tea she brought.

"You can't imagine it Tsunahime," the brunet sighed as he took one of the light orange cups. "Never thought it would be anything like this."

"At least Gordon-san is happy," Giotto, being the oldest and wisest of the three, said with a weak smile as he too, took one of the tea cups. Tsunahime chuckled as she sat on another coach.

"This is a girl's opinion but I'm not surprised if I hear the café's crowded because of you five," Tsunahime commented, drawing curious looks.

"What do you mean?"

"It's something only girls understand," Tsunahime chuckled mentally. Well, with the five being the waiters who'll serve you for a few minutes in a café, who wouldn't? Especially since they look awfully good in the outfit… "But it's a good thing. I just hope that Fong-san and the others would take it easy."

"Speaking of that, perhaps it would be best if you talk to Hibari," Tsunayoshi paused and a distressed look came to his face. "He looked as if going to blow and I don't want to take responsibility of any damage he's going to make if he runs amok."

"You don't need to worry about that Yoshi-nii, we're in Namimori, remember?" Tsunahime recalled how much her boyfriend loved Namimori and how much he hated crowds—far more, a crowd of girls that try to catch his attention.

"…" the furrowed eyes from Tsunayoshi almost drew another round of laughter from Tsunahime. She felt bad for her older siblings but this kind of thing just won't happen twice! She couldn't help but feel excited of what it'll come to be.

Tsunahime bit her lips, trying to compose herself, "But, if you insist, Yoshi-nii, I'll talk to him later."

"Would be best tomorrow morning, Tsunahime," Giotto adjusted his position as he put down the half-empty cup. "Otherwise he'll 'bite' some people to death more than he used to by Monday."

"Alright…" Tsunahime sweat dropped as she watched the two closed their eyes, trying to recover themselves. It's been a few months—more than a year in fact—since Tsunahime and Hibari, the famous school prefect, were going out. No one knew what started it, but both seemed contented with their relationship and didn't mind to continue it.

That's probably why most of the people who wanted to talk to Hibari, but didn't have the courage to do so, would go to Tsunahime first to consult and let her talk to Hibari in their stead. It's not like Tsunayoshi or Giotto were scared of him, but Hibari rarely listen to them although they did gain his respect. After all, it's more likely for him to hear Tsunahime's opinions.

Tsunahime smiled; well she didn't mind that though…

"Aren't you going to take a bath first, Yoshi-nii, Gio-nii?" Tsunahime asked and the two boys opened their eyes tiredly. The sight was so rare, even for her, "I've prepared the bath, so why don't you two go first while I make some dinner?"

"Sounds good," Tsunayoshi smiled gratefully at his twin. She nodded in relief when she saw the familiar smile on each of their faces.

"Sorry for troubling you Tsunahime," Giotto said as they stood up. His hand softly ruffled her brown locks, "You must've been tired too."

"It's nothing compare to you two, Gio-nii," Tsunahime grinned. Her brothers can be overprotective sometimes… "And it's been decided that it's my job right? So don't mind about the little things anymore."

Giotto plastered a sad smile while Tsunayoshi frowned a bit. Since their parents' death, Tsunahime has taken her role as "the only female" in the household and has taken care of things their mother used to do while Giotto has worked to support the family. Fortunately, they knew some acquaintances that help them— although not living in the same house at the moment.

"… Alright," Giotto said finally. "We'll take the offer then."

"That's only natural right?" Tsunahime smiled before they walked out of the room. She sighed as she went to the kitchen; her brothers take it so hard on themselves—this was the least she can do.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Tsunayoshi groaned and suddenly felt great contempt toward his alarm. He opened his eyes slowly and glared at the never-ending alarm. He reached out his hand and put an immediate stop to it. As soon as the room fell quiet, he sighed and buried his head on his pillow.

No, no, not that café thing again…

Another exasperated sigh escaped from him before he lifted his legs and let it touched the cold floor. It's only six in the morning and he was still sleepy. The sun was slowly rising, giving some light to the room. He closed his eyes, trying to rest them for a while longer.

He stretched his limbs before walked out of his bedroom. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, and then went downstairs. What he didn't expect was to find only his older brother in the room. Said older brother looked up from his book and smiled seeing him. How early did he wake up…?

"Good morning Tsunayoshi," Giotto put down his book.

"Good morning, Gio-nii," Tsunayoshi walked to one of the empty chairs. He saw the omelets, milk, and bread on the table alright, but where's the cook?

"Looks like Tsunahime went early to meet Hibari," Giotto said after seeing the confused look on the brunet. Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow before sitting down.

"Since when?" Giotto shrugged.

"I only find a note on the table when I got here; I also missed her," Giotto explained. Tsunayoshi nodded; that's so much like her.

"Sorry I came late," Tsunayoshi said, knowing that Giotto must've waited for him before eating breakfast. Giotto only chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's okay; both of us must've been more tired than we used to after yesterday," Giotto said receiving a soft laugh from the brunet. "Anyway, let's start eating. We don't want to be late aren't we?"

Tsunayoshi groaned inwardly but find himself nodding. Either way, it's the truth. Tsunayoshi took a bite of the cooling omelet and as he chewed the flavor, he was reminded how much it was similar with their mother's cooking. Delicious…

* * *

**Time skip, at the café…**

"Kufufu, how uncharacteristic of you two to be late," Mukuro greeted them the first as they walked into the staff room. Tsunayoshi was about to protest that they're not late, but true to their surprise, they found all the other three has arrived; even Hibari! _Looks like the talk went well_, Tsunayoshi noted to himself.

"As expected of Tsunahime isn't it?" Giotto whispered to his younger brother. Both of them looking at said skylark who just closed his eyes. Tsunayoshi smiled a little and shrugged. Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to reply but the slamming of the door stopped him. All eyes went to see the owner of the shop who looked so… "bright".

"OH! Good thing all of you have arrived!" he exclaimed; a paper, or rather yet, a book was crumpled on his hands. "I got very good news!"

"… What?" Tsunayoshi asked half-heartedly. To be truthful, he didn't want anything unexpected happen again…

"Yesterday's opening went so well that the juries were so pleased!" he started to explain enthusiastically, raising a few eyebrows. "We've managed to achieve a few extra points and an extra in this magazine! Look, we've got a promotion here!"

The eyes went to the small picture of the café at the left corner of the page. The silence fell…

"Umm… so?" Mukuro asked with an uncaring tone. He stifled himself rolling his eyeballs.

"You don't understand do you? This meant that we're a step closer to win the trophy!" Gordon, albeit his old age, started to act like children again. Fong stepped forward.

"What's this trophy you're talking about Gordon-san? If we may know," Fong asked politely. Of course.

"The trophy is an award for the best café in the whole country. It was an old tradition and only given every fifty years," Gordon explained. "It was a very elite win and every café has aimed for it their whole career!"

"Fifty years?" Giotto frowned a bit. "That's quite a long time."

"Yes, the best way was with winning the appreciation and favors from customers and also juries. Not to mention this was my last chance to win it—you know that too," Gordon pointed a finger. "That's why we have to succeed this year! That's my last wish…"

"Oya, oya, you're already making your final wish?" Mukuro crossed his arms. The old man glanced to the teen seriously, startling the occupants.

"Of course—I've been aiming for this my whole life; this was my purpose of living," Gordon said, unwavering. The serious look on his face caught them by surprise. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened a bit; this was another side that he never seen or even knew… "Anyway, it's almost opening time. Get yourself ready; the sign open will be at exactly seven."

They all glanced at the clock—which the long arrow just moved to the number eleven. And with that, the happy owner left the small room, leaving the waiters behind. The silence was melt when Fong commented, "Never know that Gordon-san has such a goal."

"Yeah… a bit extreme though," Tsunayoshi agreed before he and Giotto pulled out their uniform from the bags. For a minute or two, there's only the sound of clothes until Mukuro opened his mouth.

"Kufufu, speaking of which, do you know there's going to be a new café opened nearby?" Mukuro, who unexpectedly knowledgeable about such things, informed. "And it's just around the corner."

"That means we've got a close rival," Giotto paused from buttoning his vest.

"And it just opened today," Mukuro ended abruptly and the awkward silence plummeted once again. "Or so I've heard."

"That almost sounded like they're challenging us," Tsunayoshi frowned, putting the last button to its place.

"Well, that's not entirely false either, because the new café has a big welcome ready and all; as if trying to outmatch ours yesterday," Mukuro said, crossing his arms. "And the owner's a woman. But I'm not sure that boss of ours already know about this or not."

"Then how come you know, herbivore?" the skylark finally speak for the first time. The indigo-hair teen almost sounded like a gossip lady… A smirk crept on Mukuro's face.

"Kufufu, let's just say I've got a secret source of knowledge," Mukuro evaded a direct answer. "Speaking of which, it was rare of you to be so cooperative in this, _Hibari-kun_."

Hibari's eyes flashed dangerously and Fong, Tsunayoshi, and Giotto were ready to step in but the eyes calmed the next second. He only scoffed and crossed his arm again. Surprisingly, a smirk pursed on his lips, "Hn, I've had a certain agreement with an herbivore earlier."

"…?" Didn't need to voice it out, Giotto and Tsunayoshi already know who he meant. The question is… what agreement?

"Oya, sounds restricting for you," Mukuro pried.

"Hn,"

"Anyway," Tsunayoshi's voice drew in. "We may not lose to that new café; for Gordon-san's sake."

"That's right," Giotto smiled agreeing to what his younger sibling said. Actually, one would've wondered what their parents were like; the three siblings were just way too similar in few ways—just like how they've become so resolved for helping someone they used to dislike.

"Kufufu, well I didn't mind the old man, I just won't let myself lose to another café—much less owned by a woman," Mukuro said, raising his shoulders uncaringly.

"As expected of you to say that Mukuro-kun," Fong smiled weakly while Hibari just scoffed silently. Well, he has another thing that made him stay anyway…

"Oi have you finished yet? It's opening time," Gordon's head emerged from behind the door; the smile was still on his face.

Most of them stifled sweat-dropping before nodding and tried to wear a smile. They then walked toward the door with different thoughts playing on their heads. The info Mukuro brought in earlier bothered their mind a bit… but oh well; what's a minor rivalry meant anyway?

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, finished! Anyway, thanks for reading until the end! And thanks for the support! I'm glad to know that you think this fic's worth to continue! TTuTT thank you!

**P.s.** do you want some cannon chara to be involved in the 'bad side' or not? Like Xanxus, Byakuran, etc (this is only example. May be true/not)

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_Oh! What's the agreement between Hibari and Tsunahime?_****  
A:** Hmm… it'll be revealed in the next few chapters I think… but do you want to know the detailed conversation of the two? If yes, then I'll make it :3

**Q: ****_Tsunahime know where Hibari lives?  
_****A:** Yup. A girlfriend's privilege perhaps? Haha

**Q: ****_Hibari seemed… kinder here. Even if Tsunahime is his GF, it's still…  
_****A:** Hmm… I hope that he's not OOC here… but do you want to make him a little bit more… "colder" toward Tsunahime and the others?

**Q: ****_Sooo… there's no Nana or Iemitsu here?  
_****A:** … nope. And if you ask "Who's their acquaintances?" Well, I hope that I can make them appear by the next chap, so stay tune XD hehe

**Q: ****_Yeah, where did Mukuro know about that? He likes gossip?  
_****A:** Oops, let's make it a mystery… haha

**Q: ****_What's the café they meant at the end?  
_****A:** the soon-to-be antagonist and rival.

**Q: ****_Does it relate to the woman in the ally on the previous chap?  
_****A: **Yeah, you guess it. But don't worry she'll be a minor hahaha

**Q: ****_Although you've said that no one know, but… how come Tsunahime be Hibari's GF?  
_****A:** hmm… I don't really think about it to the details… but maybe I'll put up an extra for this if you want to know. *wink, wink*


End file.
